Chuck Rivers
Lieutenant Chuck Rivers was an American soldier of the United States Army who saw fighting in World War II. He is the main playable character in the American campaign in Call of Duty: Finest Hour. He fights in the invasion of Japan to crush the Imperial Japanese. Biography Guadalcanal and Chichijima Rivers engaged in fierce fighting in the Guadalcanal campaign, fighting the Japanese forces with the help of Church. Rivers fights the Japanese in the jungles all over the island, defending Henderson field and then assaulting Matanikau and Koli Point. Rivers keeps fighting in the Pacific, eventually assaulting the island of Chichijima. After breaking the Japanese defenses on the beaches, Rivers keeps fighting Japanese forces in the jungles and villages on Chichijima, then he fights to eliminate defenses at a massive ridge. Afterwards, he helps to assault and hold Shuri castle. Invasion of Japan Rivers then helps US forces invade Japan. With Church, Rivers assaults Japanese defenses on the coastline, then fights to eliminate Japanese machine gun nests and assault Japanese trenches, then he helps defend the captured trenches. Rivers then fights and crushes Japanese resistance in several villages, and then they destroy an armored train, then they fight off Japanese tanks and seize a town. Afterwards, Rivers then fights past Japanese defenses, crushing Japanese lines and positions, then he and Church eliminate machine gun pillboxes and assault a bunker, in which Rivers and Church viciously beat the Japanese soldiers in the bunker to death. With that, Rivers then helps US forces in fighting off Japanese assaults, defending US positions and then Rivers and Church fight off ambushes to seize an important hill, then they fight to defend the hill. After this, they move to assault Hiroshima, fighting to take the city in a vicious battle. Rivers fights and crushes Japanese defenses in the outskirts, then he keeps fighting Japanese forces in the streets and buildings of Hiroshima in fierce fighting. After firmly crushing Japanese resistance in the way and clearing numerous buildings, as well as taking out a number of machine gun nests, Rivers is ordered by commander Irwin Kowalski to rescue Japanese civilians in the crossfire. Fighting through the streets, Rivers, Church and the American soldiers help rescue numerous Japanese civilians, despite Japanese soldiers firing on them and the civilians, but Rivers helps fend off the enemy soldiers and gets the civilians to safety. After this, Rivers helps escort a convoy and fights through the streets, taking out artillery guns, then they seize and defend the government building. With that, Rivers helps Sam Baker in assaulting Himeji. Rivers fights past Japanese defenses in the countryside, then helps assault the outskirts of the town, fighting past Japanese resistance and positions in the streets of Himeji. After this, Rivers and Church help Baker fight their way to attacking the Himeji castle, clearing the castle of resistance, they they defend the castle from Japanese counterattacks. Personality Rivers was a very relaxed and calm individual, who was usually happy and joking towards others, maintaining a friendly nature. However, when in battle, he was incredibly aggressive and showed a hot temper, fighting the Japanese with ruthlessness. He was also patriotic and showed an immense hatred for the Imperial Japanese He was very compassionate, as he cared deeply for his men and tried very hard to ensure their safety. He and his men also attempted to rescue Japanese civilians caught in the crossfire in Himeji. Relationships William Church Rivers had a very close friendship with Church, and the two always served together, fighting bravely at each other's side. Both men were very protective of each other and helped one another with whatever they could. The two often conversed and joked with one another. Irwin Kowalski Rivers and Kowalski initially had an antagonistic relationship, both insulting and demeaning the other and showing a lack of faith in the other's abilities. However, they both warmed up to each other and started trusting one another sincerely. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Gunman Category:One Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Bully Slayers Category:War Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:Altruistic Category:Honorable Category:Enforcers Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Extremists Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Vigilantes Category:Gaolers Category:Lawful Category:Hunters Category:Loyal Category:Assassin Category:Right Hand Category:Selfless Category:Hard Workers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Genius Category:Survivors Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Brutes Category:Authority Category:Leaders Category:Neutral Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Rescuers Category:Serious